The Faberry Bachelorette Party
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Continuação de The Faberry Proposal - AU - Despedida de solteira, Faberry..


Hi guys, Boa leitura e espero que gostem...

* * *

**23:00hrs, New York.**

Ela não queria sair,seu plano era ficar em casa; ver algum filme e dormir mais cedo,já que amanhã bem cedo, teria um avião para pegar; mas suas amigas Santana e Brittany, insistiram tanto que ela deve aproveitar sua última semana como solteira,que ela acabou concordando.

A campainha toca, ela vai em direção a porta e abre. _"Mentira que você vai com essa roupa.."_ Santana fala olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, desapontada com sua amiga,por estar vestida de forma simples,casual. Quinn usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa gola pólo azul. _"Eu estou bem,Santana,Obrigada! E você como vai?"_ Quinn responde com ironia.

"_Olá Q., não ligue para S., ela só esperava que você usasse algo mais de acordo com o lugar em que vamos." _ Brittany fala sorridente, ela usava um vestido justo preto,curto e justo destacando suas curvas.

"_E onde exatamente é esse lugar?"_ Quinn pergunta curiosa e temendo a resposta de suas amigas.

"_Primeiro em uma boate, e depois vamos para um Strip Club.." _ Santana responde animada com um grande sorriso. _ "Então faça o favor de se trocar,e colocar algo mais sexy, essa é á sua última semana como solteira Q., você tem que aproveitar o máximo." _Santana fala colocando a mão na cintura,ela usava um vestido curto e justo vermelho.

"_Eu estou muito bem com as roupas que estou usando, e eu te disse várias vezes que não quero e não vou em nenhum Strip Club.." _ Quinn fala irritada.

"_Não me interessa o que você quer ou não, hoje eu estou no comando e se estou falando que vamos á um 'Strip Club, nós vamos á um Strip Club." _Santana fala em um tom de voz autoritário,cruzando seus braços e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Quinn suspira e consente com a cabeça. Ela faz um sinal com a mão para suas amigas esperarem. Ao pegar seu celular,elas saem em direção a boate.

-/-

Ao entrarem,elas percebem que a boate está lotada. O lugar tinha um mini-palco,onde o DJ estava,a música era muito alta; uma pista onde várias pessoas dançavam,e um balcão em um canto . Santana deixa as duas na porta de entrada e vai até o balcão. _"Oi, eu sou a Santana,e estou com minha amiga.."_ Ela fala ao bartender apontando para onde Brittany e Quinn estavam,esperando que no meio de tanta gente,ele ainda pudesse ver Quinn. _"..Acho que você a conhece,ela é bem famosa, foi até indicada à um 'Oscar', então acho que você deveria falar com o encarregado e conseguir a área vip,para que nós pudéssemos ficar lá,e não termos que ir a outra boate,onde você pode ter certeza que vão conseguir a área vip pra gente.." _Ela fala em um tom ameaçador. O bartender faz um gesto para que ela espere, logo ele volta com o gerente da Boate; que libera a área vip pra elas.

Alguns minutos depois elas começam fazer alguns shots de tequila e outras de vodka, Quinn não queria admitir mas até que ela estava se divertindo e estava sendo melhor do que ela esperava. Aos poucos ela foi se sentindo mais leve, e rindo de tudo que falavam. Santana e Brittany estavam na pista de dança,e Quinn ficou com um grupo que também estava na área vip,ela não conhecia ninguém,mas começou a falar com eles.

"_Então Q., onde será a lua de mel?" _Patrice,uma mulher alta,que parecia ser uma modelo pelo seu porte físico; que acompanhava outro grupo na área vip,perguntou.

"_Bora-Bora...Rach sempre quis ir até lá,mas como nunca teve tempo,acho que será uma surpresa legal.." _Quinn fala sorrindo; contente por ter tido a ideia de surpreender a sua noiva com o local da viagem. A lua de mel,foi a única tarefa' que ela teve,o casamento todo foi planejado por Rachel e seus pais.

Quinn olha para a pista de dança,Brittany e Santana,estão se agarrando' e dançando de forma provocativa. Ela ri com a cena. O garçom aparece com um copo de whisky,ela agradece.

Alguns minutos depois,Santana e Brittany aparecem, suadas e ofegantes. _"Vamos Quinn,já cansamos daqui.." _ Santana fala. Quinn termina seu whisky e coloca o copo na mesa que estava à sua frente. Ela se despede do grupo que estava ao seu lado e saí com suas amigas.

-/-

Na porta de entrada do Strip Club' havia uma grande fila, Quinn suspira e revira os olhos ao ver a fila. Santana vai passando por todos ,e ao passar recebe algumas vaias,de pessoas que protestavam por ela não respeitar a fila, e assobios de alguns rapazes. _"Oi,meu nome é Santana,e eu estou com a minha amiga aqui,que vai casar daqui alguns dias,você provavelmente a conhece.." _Santana fala ao segurança,fazendo um gesto com sua mão para que Brittany levasse Quinn até ela.

"_Essa é minha amiga.."_ Santana fala quando Quinn se aproxima deles._ "..E ela gostaria muito de conhecer seu Club' e você não vai dizer não a Quinn Fabray,vai!?" _ O segurança libera á entrada delas,e os que estavam na fila começam a vaiar em protesto.

O Club' era um pouco escuro e o lugar mais iluminado era o palco,onde várias stripers,dançavam sensualmente. Elas sentam em uma mesa no canto, Quinn começa a olhar em volta. Santana levanta a mão e um garçom vai até a mesa, ela pede shots duplas de tequila para todas.

Uma striper se aproxima da mesa, Quinn desvia seu olhar e engole seco, ela se sentia mal por estar ali, seus pensamentos estavam em Rachel e em o que sua noiva está fazendo, talvez ela também está tendo uma despedida de solteira...

**23:00hrs, Lima,Ohio.**

Ela estava deitada em sua cama,usava seu pijama rosa claro com estrelas douradas; ao pegar seu celular ela percebe uma chamada não atendida, suspira ao ver o nome; **Quinn Fabray.**

Rachel começa a discar o número de sua noiva, quando alguém bate na porta de seu quarto. Ela grita para pessoa entrar,pensando que seria um de seus pais. A porta se abre,revelando Kurt e seu marido John, Tina e Mercedes. _"Eu sei que você falou mil vezes que não quer uma despedida de solteira',então eu pensei em chamar nossos amigos e assistirmos algum filme .." _ Kurt fala sorrindo e levantando sua mão,revelando uma garrafa de vinho. _".. podemos beber,e fofocar, o que você acha?" _ Ele termina. Rachel faz um sinal com a cabeça para eles entrarem.

Eles entram no quarto da diva, todos seguravam garrafas de vinho,a bebida preferida de Rachel. Ela sorri e eles sentam na cama. Kurt escolhe um filme da coleção da diva e o coloca no dvd e aperta 'play'. Rachel dá um grande sorriso ao reconhecer o filme; Funny Girl. Seu filme preferido,ela já assistiu o filme centenas de vezes e sabe todas as falas.

-/-

Ao terminar o filme, eles começam a conversar,já que durante o filme,ninguém podia conversar,e quem quisesse conversar que saísse do quarto. Porque durante Funny Girl ninguém pode falar; regras de Rachel.

Kurt começou a contar algumas fofocas de seu trabalho; ele é um dos estilistas encarregados da revista Vogue, ele que escolhe as roupas que as modelos devem usar para a capa. Mercedes também começa a contar algumas fofocas sobre seu trabalho,ela trabalha para um gravadora em Los Angeles. Tina conta sobre como as coisas estão em na cidade e sobre os ex-colegas de 'high school' deles. Rachel,Kurt,Mercedes e Tina estudaram juntos desde crianças.

"_Você está pronta para se tornar Senhora Berry-Fabray?" _John pergunta sorrindo.

"_Sim.." _ Rachel afirma decidida. _"Casar com Quinn é o que eu mais quero, ela me faz á pessoa mais feliz desse mundo,e eu não posso esperar para passar o resto da minha vida com ela." _ Rachel afirma com um brilho intenso em seus olhos.

"_Você já escreveu seus votos?" _ Mercedes pergunta curiosa.

"_Claro que já! Eles estão prontos desde o dia em que ela me pediu em casamento." _ Rachel fala como se fosse a coisa mais evidente do mundo. Eles olham entre si e começam a rir, Rachel revira os olhos,mania que ela pegou de Quinn. Ela sorri com ao lembrar da mania de sua noiva e pega seu celular para ligar para ela...

**01:23hrs, New York.**

"_Uhuuul, temos que fazer isso mais vezes,isso foi muito..muito..muito divertido.."_ Quinn gritava para suas amigas como se estivessem a quilômetros de distância. Brittany e Santana seguravam-a enquanto entravam no edifício do apartamento de Quinn.

"_Não precisa gritar Q.,estamos ao seu lado."_ Brittany fala em um tom de voz meigo.

Ao chegar na porta do apartamento,Santana começa a procurar as chaves no bolso da calça de Quinn. Ela sente o celular de sua amiga vibrar e o pega,ao ver o nome; **Rachel Berry. **Santana atende o celular.

"_Aló,Berry sua noiva não está em condições de falar.." _ Santana fala,e ao perceber o que disse,leva a mão em sua testa,como se lamentasse.

"_O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? O que você fez Santana?"_ Rachel fala praticamente gritando de uma forma desesperada, e muito dramática.

"_Calma, drama queen' ela está bem,nós só saímos e ela acabou bebendo demais.." _ Santana falou revirando os olhos.

"_Santana,eu quero falar com a Quinn,agora.." _ Rachel ordena.

"_Você não pode me dá ordens,Berry. Você devia me agradecer por eu estar fazendo o favor de atender sua chamada e te informar sobre o estado' de sua noiva." _ Santana fala com um sorriso malicioso. Ela adora Rachel,mas ela adora ainda mais irritá-la.

"_Santana por favor, passe o celular para Quinn!?" _ Rachel pede,tentando soar o mais doce e calma possível.

"_Assim está melhor..." _ Santana fala e logo passa o telefone para Quinn. _"Meu amor,como você estáaaa?" _ Quinn pergunta dando gargalhadas. _"Eu estou bem,obrigada! E você,parece que se divertiu bastante,não!?" _ Rachel pergunta enciumada.

Quinn suspira e tenta soar o mais sóbria possível. _"Sim,foi divertido. Sinto sua falta, mal posso esperar para te ver.." _ Ela fala em um tom de voz suave. Rachel sorri e se acalma.

"_Eu tenho que ir agora,meus amigos estão aqui.." _ Ela coloca o modo viva voz. _"Oi Quinn.."_ Todos falam. _"Te vejo mais tarde okay!? Kurt e eu,vamos buscá-la no aeroporto.." _ Rachel afirma com um sorriso ao lembrar que daqui algumas horas sua noiva estará em Lima.

"_Okay,te vejo daqui algumas horas, eu te amo,muito."_ Quinn afirma com um sorriso. _"Também te amo. E por favor tente dormir um pouco,porque quando chegar aqui em Lima eu quero te mostrar algumas coisas sobre o casamento." _ Rachel afirma. Elas se despedem depois de mais alguns minutos.

Quinn entra em seu apartamento e vai direto para o quarto dormir suas horas disponíveis,até que tenha que levantar para pegar o voo.

**01:45hrs, Lima,Ohio.**

Depois de se despedir de Quinn e de seus amigos, Rachel se prepara para dormir. Ela se deita e começa a pensar sobre seu grande dia,ansiosa,e feliz por seu momento tão aguardado,estar finalmente chegando.

* * *

Escrevi hoje,estava entediada aí me veio a ideia,sinto que devia ter feito algo a mais,mas como é continuação não quis 'sair muito dos personangens'..mas fica assim mesmo..Obrigada a todos que lerem,e se deixarem reviews e tudo mais.. Muito obrigada á aqueles que leram minhas outras fics e deixam reviews e favoritaram minhas fics...Sim,vou continuar escrevendo,e para a storyline de The Faberry Proposal,tenho mais duas continuações e logo vou postar uma nova...**vem aí THE BET...**

Respondendo a uma review:

May- você como sempre me deixa super feliz com suas reviews. Muito obrigada! 3 Sinto que já terminei com essas continuações (vou postar mais duas e pronto.) Já estou trabalhando em algumas fics (não serão one-shot). Você me deu uma ótima certeza vou escrever uma fic assim,só que não sobre essa storyline. Obrigada por sempre ler minhas fics e deixar reviews. =) Suas ( e de todos aqueles que deixam) reviews me motivam a escrever,então muito obrigada!

**REVIEWS pleaseee..**


End file.
